Our Farewell
by Nightmaric
Summary: Touya doesn't want to say goodbye. /2008 New Year's Gift. Song Fiction. Takes place during Nadeshiko's death./


**Author's Comments**

I am rather proud of this one.

I've not written much on CCS fandom. I think Touya's a little OOC here... Maybe too much. (laughs)

This is a little depressing for a New Year's gift, now that I think about it...

**Disclaimer**  
The song _Our Farewell _belongs to _Within Temptation_ and the characters used in this fiction belongs to _CLAMP_.

* * *

**Our Farewell**

"Mother...! _Mother! __**Mother!**_" a boy wailed loudly with much despair and loss as he clung to the hand of his mother on the hospital bed.

Behind, his father simply held his head down in a mourning gesture, obliged to a promise he had made long ago to never cry for her death. His brown eyes that used to be so warm had all but sorrow left within, and they fell on the youngest of his children, a girl at the age of three, standing beside him.

The girl watched her brother with an incomprehensible lurch in her chest, and her own tears fell from her eyes but she never made a sound. It was as though she felt that the moment of release belonged to her brother and only him. She looked up to her father a little while later, and reached out her arms in a gesture for him to carry her.

Her father did just that, and a smile that was partly filled with pain curved the man's lips as he stared at the emerald orbs of his daughter, so alike those of his late wife's.

He walked quietly towards his son, and placed a hand on his smaller shoulder, hoping that it would offer the least bit of comfort. Father and daughter watched as the boy exhausted himself and fell into a restless slumber.

--

_In my hands  
A legacy of memories _

"_Mother?" Touya blinked at the figure of a woman whose long black hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves and eyes of emerald gleamed with pride and happiness._

"_Mother!" the boy cried out again, this time in relief as he began to rush towards her, arms stretched out for an embrace he craved and longed for._

_I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace _

_Somehow, he never seemed to reach her. "M-mother?" he whispered worriedly. The woman smiled and opened her arms in welcome and it renewed the determination in him._

_He ran harder until his breaths came out in harsh pants, but there were no other coherent thoughts in his mind other than the plea to feel his mother's arms around him and encase him in a warmth and scent of a fresh watered garden that was unique to only her._

_He ran and ran, but the distance never seemed to bridge._

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved__  
_

"_Mother!" Touya began to feel desperate and claws of fear raked at him._

_The distance between them never shortened and seemed to lengthen instead. Touya kept running while his mother just stood there with her arms opened, waiting patiently for him to reach her._

_Is this our farewell?  
_

"Mother!_" Touya cried out in shock and distress as he watched a pair of large white wings sprout from the back of the woman._

"_**Mother!**__" he almost screamed but there was nothing he could do as the angel disappeared._

_And the light and colours of the world around him vanished along with her._

--

_Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes _

Nadeshiko frowned worriedly as she watched her child toss his head about on the pillow. The scrunched-up expression on his face while he slept defined his pain as his limbs moved in slighter imitation of chasing someone.

Gently, Nadeshiko reached out and brushed her son's fringe in hopes of soothing him.

_You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are  
_

"Mummy...?" a voice suddenly called out and Nadeshiko smiled. It was the sweet voice of her daughter, Sakura.

She watched as her younger child looked around in confusion, feeling a familiar warm presence but unable to see it. "Mummy?"

Nadeshiko drifted towards her and gently placed a hand on her head.

A small, soft smile graced the child's lips. "Mummy. Not worry," she whispered and Nadeshiko understood.

The angel watched as Sakura struggled to climb into Touya's bed and cuddle up against her older brother. The angel watched as the pain lines faded from her son's face, just a little.

And Nadeshiko knew that everything would be all right as time passed.

--

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
_  
"_Why?_ Why did you have to leave, Mother?" Touya murmured into the chill air as he sat staring at the pristine white grave marker.

_Nadeshiko Amamiya-Kinomoto  
Beloved sister, granddaughter and wife_  
"_The Precious Treasure That Will Never Be Forgotten;  
The Angel of Our Lives"_

_We had no time to say goodbye _

"Why, Mother? Why did you just leave us?"

_How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side _

"Everything feels wrong now. Nothing's right anymore. I can't hear the_ melodies_ of the piano any longer either." Touya made some sniffling noise as he swiped away the tears on his cheeks, only to have more slip down his face.

_But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved _

"Mother..."

Touya blinked and turned his head when he felt the warmth of another body settle beside him, only to see that it was his sister. He watched as she smiled faintly, placing a hand-woven cherry blossom crown on the grave marker. "Mummy," she murmured and he felt his pain soothed, just a little.

_Is this our farewell?  
_

--

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights _

The angel sat beside the bed and smiled at the sight of her two children. With affectionate hands, she brushed both of their cheeks.

Touya stirred at the touch and for a moment, Nadeshiko thought he was going to wake.

_Rest your head and go to sleep _

"_Hush, my children, night calls out  
Sleep, my children, the lights have been doused  
Head along into slumber  
And begin to dream  
The sweetest dreams that exist."_

Nadeshiko sang softly and watched as Touya's features relaxed once more. The boy's arms tightened slightly around his sister in a protective gesture as they continued to sleep.

_Because my child, this is not our farewell _

_You'll see me again, Touya. I will __**always**__ watch over both of you._

_This is not our farewell_


End file.
